1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a jam removing device, an image forming apparatus including the jam removing device, and a method of removing a jam, and more particularly, to a jam removing device whereby a jam may be easily removed if a jam occurs in an image forming operation, an image forming apparatus including the jam removing device, and a method of removing a jam.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus radiates modulated light on a photoconductor in response to image information so as to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, and supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image so as to form a visible toner image on the surface of the photoconductor. After transferring the visible image to a recording medium, printing may be performed by a fixing scheme using heat and pressure.
In a process of performing a printing using the image forming apparatus, the recording medium may become stuck in the apparatus, that is, a jam may occur, due to various reasons such as a state of the recording medium, wear of the internal components of the image forming apparatus, etc. When such a jam occurs, the stuck recording medium needs to be removed.
If a recording medium is stuck between a developing unit and a transfer unit, as the developing unit and the transfer unit are in contact, the recording medium may be torn when removing the recording medium, and thus it may be difficult to completely remove the recording medium. The transfer unit or the developing unit may be damaged due to friction with the recording medium. Accordingly, a printing operation may become inaccurate or even impossible to perform.